Weasley Walzer
by Puma Padfoot
Summary: Während Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit wird Hermione ganz schön von den WeasleyZwillingen verwirrt. Gar nicht nett, wenn auch das Herz nicht ganz so recht weiß, wo es stehen soll... Ob ihr jemand Klarheit verschaffen kann? [FWHG]


_**Disclaimer**__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Jean und ich haben uns lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdienen mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollten nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in Jeans und meinem Hirn entstanden und ich habs niedergeschrieben :). _

_Zusatzinfo:__Band 5, 6 und 7 wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt._

_Vielen, vielen Dank an **Tanya C. Silver**, die wie immer wundervolle Beta-Arbeit geleistet hat:D _

_Desweiteren möchte ich mich nochmal bei **Jean nin asar ahi smabell** für die Anfangsidee bedanken, als mir die Ideen für einen neuen Oneshot mit Fred und Hermione fehlten. Hat Spaß gemacht, mit dir die Storyline auszutüfteln:D_

_So, und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! Wie immer sind auch anonyme Reviews zugelassen, ohne Mailadresse und sonstigen Schnickschnack. Einfach unten auf das blau/lila-farbene Knöpfchen drücken, ein paar Wörter tippen und mich glücklich machen:3  
_

**------------------------------------------------------- **

**W**easley **W**alzer

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Die Musik hallte fröhlich durch die große Festhalle, vermischte sich mit Stimmengewirr und Gelächter. Lächelnd ließ Hermione ihre Augen zum frisch verheirateten Paar wandern. Fleurs Hochzeitkleid sah einfach wunderschön aus, war kunstvoll verziert und glänzte im matten Licht bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Ihre Haare hatte sie aufwendig hochgesteckt. Mrs Weasley war so begeistert von Fleurs Frisur gewesen, dass sie vor Aufregung fast in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Bill sah ebenfalls gut aus: Er war schick gekleidet und das von seiner Mutter immer titulierte „wilde Aussehen" war gezähmt und passte einwandfrei zu seiner frisch vermählten Frau.

Hermione konnte ein leises, sehnsüchtiges Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als die beiden sich wie frisch verliebt zulächelten und Bill sich herunterbeugte, um Fleur einen zarten Kuss zu geben. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und ließ ihn über die Menge schweifen. Das Festmahl war wie erwartet üppig und einfallsreich ausgefallen und nun, wo alle Mägen gefüllt waren, schwangen fast alle Gäste das ein oder andere Tanzbein.

Es waren viele Leute zur Hochzeit gekommen. Bill und Fleur hatten sich den Sommer ausgesucht und ihr Glück hatte nicht besser werden können, als das Wetter auch noch wie erhofft mitspielte. Nicht nur Freunde und Mitarbeiter von Bill waren zur Trauung erschienen, sondern wirkte es auch so, als wäre auch Fleurs halbe Verwandtschaft aus Frankreich angereist; wobei die weiblichen Mitglieder versuchten, den anderen Zauberern nicht allzu stark den Kopf zu verdrehen.

Der ehemaligen Gryffindor glitt ein Lächeln über die Züge, als sie daran dachte, wie einwandfrei alles abgelaufen war – wie eine Traumhochzeit. Nun waren die beiden glücklich liiert und alle Zeichen standen gut, dass es auch noch lange so bleiben würde. Hermiones Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als sie an ihr eigenes Liebesglück dachte. Bei dem war nämlich tote Hose. Nun ja, es gab da schon etwas, aber sie traute sich kaum, sich genauere Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn-...

Raues, mehrstimmiges Lachen ertönte aus einer der Sitzecken. Sie drehte den Kopf und schnaubte verächtlich über den Anblick, der sich ihr bot: Harry und Ron saßen dort beisammen, um sie herum noch einige andere junge Männer, die sich alle zusammen mit Feuerwhiskey die Kante gaben.

Hermione zupfte an ihrem bordeaux-beigen Kleid herum. Sie würde gerne tanzen, nur... es hatte sie noch keiner gefragt; und da sie auch nicht wie „ungewollt" an der Tanzfläche stehen wollte, hatte sie so getan, als würde sie erst gar nicht den Wunsch verspüren zu tanzen und sich stattdessen den kleinen Häppchen am Büffet zugewandt. Allerdings war auch dieser nur eine begrenzte Zeit lang interessant. Schon bald saß sie also wieder auf einem Stuhl nahe der Tanzfläche und sah den sichtlich amüsierten Paaren zu.

Sie schlug gerade ein Bein über das andere, als sich ein Rotschopf durch die Menge bahnte und auf sie zugesteuert kam. George. Hermione lächelte.

„Was sitzt du hier so betrübt, Hermione?"

Sie wedelte mit der Hand. „Ach was. Nein, heute ist mir nicht so nach tanzen, weißt du."

Er grinste sie breit an und streckte seine Hand einladend aus. „Das sagst du doch nur so. Deine Augen verraten zu viel." Als sie nicht reagierte, neigte er den Kopf. „Was ist, nimmst du meine Aufforderung zum Tanzen jetzt an oder nicht?"

Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, weil sie scheinbar so leicht zu durchschauen war. Sie zögerte noch einen Augenblick; zwar wollte sie wahnsinnig gerne tanzen, aber andererseits waren die Weasley-Zwillinge für ihre Scherze mehr als bekannt. Außerdem gab es da noch einen anderen Grund...

Bevor er sein Angebot wieder zurücknehmen konnte, griff sie nach seiner Hand und ließ sich lächelnd hochziehen. „Gerne."

Sie tanzten mehrere Lieder durch und Hermione musste zugeben, dass es mit George wirklich Spaß machte, auch wenn er ihr ab und an auf die Fußspitze trat, was aber nicht so dramatisch war, weil er jedes Mal einen kleinen Witz auf seine Kosten brachte und dies die Situation somit deutlich entspannte. So beschloss Hermione, sich auch einfach gehen zu lassen und wirbelte gerade aus seinen Armen, als sie schon von dem nächsten Paar Hände umfangen wurde.

„Zeit für einen kleinen Partnerwechsel", grinste Fred ihr ins Gesicht und fuhr fort, was sie mit George angefangen hatte.

„Hattest du nicht eben mit Ginny getanzt?", fragte Hermione etwas überrumpelt, konnte jedoch ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Warum sollte sie auch?

„Dito. Aber jetzt bist du dran." Genau wie George führte er sie sicher durch die Menge und brachte sie mit netten Sprüchen zum Lachen. Hermiones Laune steigerte sich stetig, bis sie eine kleine Verschnaufpause bei den Getränken machten und sich George nach einer Weile zu ihnen dazugesellte.

„Na, Bruderherz", begann dieser neckend, nachdem er Hermione ein Sektglas in die Hand gedrückt hatte, welches sie gierig leerte, „Kannst du noch oder bin ich gleich wieder dran?"

Der Angesprochene umschlang die Taille der jungen Frau scherzhaft und zog sie ein Stück zu sich heran, als er im gleichen spielerischen Tonfall erwiderte: „Du hast ja nur lange keine so gute Tänzerin mehr gehabt. Pech."

Amüsiert ließ Hermione ihren Blick zwischen den Zwillingen hin- und herwandern. Sie war gespannt darauf, was das jetzt werden sollte.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du es noch weiter mit meinem Lieblingsbruder aushältst, oder?", zwinkerte George ihr zu.

Ein Keuchen kam aus Fred Richtung, als er sich mit einer dramatischen Geste ans Herz fasste und ein, zwei Schritte zurücktaumelte, sodass Hermione leise lachen musste. „Sag jetzt nichts falsches, Liebling. Du bist sonst Schuld an meinem nächsten Herzinfarkt!"

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf, bevor sie sich erneut nachschenken ließ. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür verantwortlich sein möchte. Also enthalte ich mich."

George nickte ihr anerkennend zu. „Eine weise Entscheidung. Aber anders können wir das ja auch gar nicht von dir erwarten." Er bedachte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick, sodass sie errötet die Augen abwandte und stattdessen Fred musterte, der ihr ein verschmitztes Lächeln schenkte.

Sie konnte sein Cologne riechen, als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte. Kein schlechter Geruch... „Ich nehme an, deine Wahl ist somit auch mich gefallen?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hermione zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Welche Wahl? Meinst du die fürs Tanzen?"

Ein entrüsteter Ausruf kam von George. „Hey! Tuscheln gehört sich nicht! Ich will auch wissen, worüber ihr redet!" Er zog die junge Frau am Arm zu sich herüber, bevor er sie mit Dackelblick ansah. „Was hat er dir gesagt?" Er hielt den Blickkontakt für ein paar Sekunden aufrecht, bevor er in ein Grinsen ausbrach. „Du bekommst auch einen Kuss, wenn du es mir sagst."

Jetzt mischte sich auch Fred wieder ein. „Von mir bekommst du einen Kuss", warf er dazwischen, „wenn du es ihm nicht sagst!"

Hermione lachte, während die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf rasten. Sie war verwirrt. Was sollte das alles? Es war mehr als deutlich, dass _beide_ mit ihr flirteten – oder es zumindest so schien. Gut, beide Weasleys waren dafür bekannt, mit ihrem Charme die Frauen leichter um den kleinen Finger wickeln zu können, aber zumindest in Georges Fall war es etwas anderes, denn er war derjenige, der von ihnen eine Freundin hatte! Er war seit einigen Monaten mit einer gewissen Lauren zusammen. Sie war schon ganz in Ordnung und ihr sonst eigentlich eher langweiliges Leben wurde durch George deutlich aufgepeppt. Hermione war es schleierhaft, was er genau in ihr sah, aber sie verwarf diese Gedanken wieder. Das musste wohl schlicht und einfach die Liebe sein.

Dennoch brachte sie das jetzt und hier nicht weiter. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie von dem Verhalten der Zwillinge halten sollte. Nun gut, mit Fred ließ sie sich ganz gerne auf diese scherzhaften Flirtereien ein, aber dass George auch plötzlich mitmischte, obwohl er vergeben war... Vielleicht lag es daran, dass seine Lauren wegen einer familiären Verhinderung noch nicht erschienen ist. Sie hatte aber zugesagt, später zu kommen.

Als Hermione bemerkte, dass beide sie erwartungsvoll anstarrten, brach sie in ein verlegenes Lachen aus. „Also..."

„Für wen hast du dich entschieden?", nahm Fred wieder den Faden auf und grinste sie schief an.

Sie konnte sich die ebenso freche Bemerkung nicht verkneifen und meinte foppend: „Na, hast du das nicht schon vorhin für mich festgelegt?"

Als er ebenso zu lachen begann und sie grinsend ihr Sektglas zum zweiten Mal leerte, hob George protestieren die Hände. „Halt, halt, halt! Wie ich diese Insider hasse!" Er umfasste Hermiones Hände und sah sie mitleidserweckend an. „Das kannst du mir nicht antun!"

Amüsiert blickte sie ihm in die braunen Augen. „Ich fürchte, doch", erwiderte sie mit gespielt dramatischer Stimme, „Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen."

„Nein!" Japsend ließ er sie los und starrte seinen Bruder mit offenen Mund an. „Hast du das gehört? Ich kann es kaum glauben!"

„Pass auf", flüsterte Fred, „Gleich wird er versuchen, eine Krokodilsträne herauszuquetschen."

George lachte auf, während er Hermione einen selbstgemischten Drink reichte, die ihn dankend annahm. „Nein, Alter. Soweit kommt es dann doch nicht."

„Och." Hermione knuffte ihm spielerisch in die Seite und tat, als würde sie schmollen. „Und ich hatte schon gehofft, ihr würdet euch nun beide um mich streiten."

Sie grinste die beiden an, bevor sie sich ihrem Getränk widmete. So bemerkte sie gar nicht den Blick, der zwischen den Brüdern gewechselt wurde.

Fred bemühte sich derweil, möglich unbekümmert weiterzulächeln, bevor die Situation zu weit ausartete und außer Kontrolle geriet. Bis jetzt war es ganz amüsant gewesen, Hermione mit Georges Hilfe etwas auf den Arm zu nehmen, auch wenn-... nun ja. Er wusste, dass es für seinen Bruder nur Spaß war – immerhin hatte der eine Freundin – aber für ihn, Fred, war das hier mehr als nur ein Spiel. Und momentan drohte die Gefahr, dass er das genaue Gegenteil mit dem „Spiel" bewirkte, je mehr Alkohol die ehemalige Gryffindor intus hatte.

Seine Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt, als er jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, weil sich Hermione mit einem begeisterten Schrei auf seinen Bruder gestürzt hatte. Ein ersticktes Geräusch entwich seiner Kehle. Verdammt, er hatte eben nicht zugehört, war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen, sodass er nun nicht wusste, was George eben gesagt hatte. Es musste wohl ein ziemlicher Kracher gewesen sein, denn was sonst hätte Hermione den Anlass gegeben, ihm um den Hals zu fallen?

Eifersucht keimte in Fred hoch. Bis jetzt war es ja noch lustig gewesen, aber dieser Anblick war dann doch zuviel, sodass er seine Gefühle nicht mehr bändigen konnte und sich zwischen die beiden schob.

„Na, na, wir wollen doch keine Szene machen, oder?" Er bemühte sich, seine Stimme einen unbekümmerten Klang zu verleihen, bevor er Hermione an den Oberarmen umfasste und sie von seinem Zwilling wegschob.

„Uh-oh", kam es von George leise, „_Wir_ wollten keine Szene machen. Aber es wird gleich eine geben."

Die anderen beiden wandten den Blick zur Eingangstür, in der Lauren mit wütender Miene stand. Allen Anschein nach hatte sie die letzten Minuten mitbekommen und sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Durchaus verständlich.

George räusperte sich. „Also... ich geh dann mal. Da gibt es wohl noch was zu, äh, klären. Bis dann." Er verschwand wie der Blitz, als er bei seiner Freundin ankroch. Aufgebrachte Stimmenfetzen drangen noch über die Musik bis zu Fred und Hermione, die regungslos dastanden.

Mit einem fragenden Lächeln drehte sich der übrig gebliebene Zwilling zu Hermione. „Das sieht nach Ärger für meinen Bruderherz aus. Wonach ist dir jetzt?"

Sie zuckte die Schulter, bis sie nach seinem Arm griff. „Mir egal. Ich würde nur gerne kurz raus gehen... Der ganze Alkohol in der kurzen Zeit war gar nicht gut für mich." Während des Gesprächs hatte sie sich euphorisch gefühlt, voller Tatendrang und Energie, doch nun verschwammen ihr sachte die Bilder vor Augen, während ihr Kopf sich anfühlte, als wäre er von einer Watteschicht umgeben. Dankbar ließ sie sich von Fred nach draußen leichte, denn in ihrem benebelten Zustand hätte es deutlich länger gedauert.

„Wir können ein Stück spazieren gehen, damit du einen klareren Kopf bekommst", schlug er vor.

Sie nickte. „Das wäre gut." Um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie dankbar für seine Hilfe war, hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und ließ sich langsam über den kleinen Pfad führen. Sie schwiegen erst einige Minuten, während Fred dem Zirpen der Grillen lauschte und die warme Nachtluft genoss. Sein Herz pochte in seinen Ohren unnatürlich laut gegen seinen Brustkorb und seine Gedanken schossen wild umher, während sich einer in den Vordergrund bahnte: _Das hier ist deine Chance! Deine Chance, ihr zu zeigen, dass du sie mehr als nur magst!_

Ja, als wenn das so einfach wäre! Fast hätte Fred spöttisch geschnaubt, doch er konnte sich im letzten Moment zurückhalten und grinste Hermione an. Lieber einfach so gewohnt weitermachen wie bisher, lieber nichts zerstören... Einfach weiterhin sie mit neckenden Witzen aufziehen...

„Wenn wir wieder drinnen sind, musst du mir noch die Ehre eines weiteren Tanzes erweisen. Immerhin das bist du mir noch schuldig."

Sie nickte träge. „Aber sicher, mein Lieber."

„So eine tolle Frau kann man doch nicht einfach so am Rand der Tanzfläche stehen lassen", fuhr er fort, „Ich sollte mich schämen, das nicht früher erkannt zu haben."

Hermione erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Ach, Fred." Ihr Blick blieb an seinem Kragen hängen und sie reichte hoch, um ihn gleichmäßig umzuklappen. Fred ließ sie und beobachtete sie entspannt aus halb geschlossenen Augen. Es war schön, sie so nah zu haben.

„Von der Größe her passen wir gut zusammen", bemerkte er und grinste, als sie in der Bewegung verharrte und selber feststellte, wie nah sie standen.

Sie hob den Kopf und lachte leise. „Ja, das tun wir tatsächlich. Wirklich passend, ist gerade richtig so."

Sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Merlin, wusste sie überhaupt, wovon sie sprach? Wusste sie, wie viel es ihm ausmachte, was sie von ihm dachte und was sie für ihn fühlte? Oder fühlen sollte?

Freds Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich Hermione plötzlich gegen ihn lehnte. „Wollen wir langsam zurückgehen? Ich würde mich gerne einen Moment setzen und ausruhen."

Er ignorierte ihre Bitte, als er sie anhielt und sanft ihr Kinn anhob. Jetzt oder nie – einen Rückzieher gab es jetzt nicht mehr.

„Das meinte ich alles ernst", wisperte er ihr zu.

Hermione starrte ihn fast schon aus aufgerissenen Augen an, als ihr ein unsicheres „Fred?" über die Lippen glitt.

Ihm war es in diesem Moment egal, was die Folgen sein könnten – ob sie ihm nun einen Korb geben oder ob ihre bis dato unbekümmerte Freundschaft zerbrechen würde, weil er derjenige war, der zuviel empfand – aber er musste ihr einfach zeigen, wie und was er für sie fühlte. Er senkte den Kopf und ließ seine Lippen sanft auf ihre treffen.

Hermione war in den ersten Sekunden zu überwältigt, um überhaupt etwas anderes registrieren zu können. Sie merkte bloß, dass Fred sie in dieser Sommernacht in den Armen hielt und sie küsste. Und plötzlich schien es, als wären alle Dämme gebrochen, als sie merkte, wie sich rasend schnell ein warmes, aufregendes Kribbeln in ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreitete und in diesem Moment wurde sie in ihrer Annahme bestätigt, dass sie genau das hier wollte – mit diese Mann zusammen zu sein.

„Endlich", lächelte sie ihm überglücklich zu, „Endlich hat sich einer von uns getraut." Und das waren die letzten Worte, bevor er lachend ihren Kopf umfasste und sie erneut küsste.

xXx

Eine Amsel saß auf dem Fensterbrett und krakelte lautstark in die Welt hinaus, dass der Mittag längst angebrochen war. Stöhnend vergrub Hermione ihren Kopf ins weiche Kissen, als sie eine leichte Bewegung neben sich im Bett spürte.

Halt. Bewegung. Nicht von ihr. Neben sich im Bett.

Mit einem Ruck richtete sie sich auf, sodass ihr für ein paar Sekunden schwindelte, doch sie konnte nur rote Haare und einen nackten Oberkörper entdecken, der auf dem Rücken lag. Fred blinzelte verschlafen und lächelte ihr schließlich zu.

Anstatt das Lächeln zu erwidern, blickte sie panisch an sich herunter, doch ihre Sorge war unbegründet, da sie in ihr eigenes, langes Nachthemd gekleidet war.

„Was ist passiert?" Ihre Stimme war kratzig.

„Nichts außer ein paar Küsse, die längst fällig gewesen waren. Ich habe sogar noch weggeschaut, als du dich umgezogen hattest, also keine Sorge, dass ich deinen betrunkenen Zustand ausgenutzt hätte."

Hermione musterte Fred. Er sah eindeutig glücklich und zufrieden aus. Und sie... nun ja, sie fühlte sich eigentlich auch glücklich und zufrieden, nur war da noch eine kleine, nagende Sache, bevor sie ihr neu gewonnenes Glück in vollsten Zügen genießen konnte.

Bevor sie aus dem Bett klettern konnte, hielt Fred sie vorsichtig an den Handgelenken fest. „Was willst du, Hermione?", fragte er sanft.

„Ich... Ich weiß auch nicht...", stammelte sie zögerlich. Aber genau das wusste sie eigentlich – was sie wollte: Sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Er konnte es in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

Fred lächelte ihr liebevoll zu. „Komm her."

Hermione krabbelt zu ihm, sodass er sie wieder in die Arme schließen konnte. Als er zu sprechen begann, war die Vibration seiner Stimme zu spüren. Entspannend. „Es den anderen zu sagen, wird kein Problem sein. Und für Ron werden wir schon einen Weg finden. Er ist schließlich alt genug, damit umzugehen und auch damit fertig zu werden. Sonst noch irgendwelche Zweifel?"

Sie schüttelt langsam den Kopf, als sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Schließlich drehte er sie um und legte sich grinsend über sie. „Und jetzt, Süße – hast du Lust auf ein bisschen Spaß oder gibt es noch etwas zu klären?"

„Da fragst du noch?". Sie grinste ihn an, bevor sie ihn zu sich herunterzog.

--------------------------------

_Und, wie fandet ihrs?_

_ Viele Grüße, Puma  
_


End file.
